


Commanders kneel too

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nile is not married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests





	Commanders kneel too

You feel guilty, trading your meal with Hitch for the possibility of bringing him the papers he needs, but you can't help it, or at least that's how it feels. It's like he's a magnet, a strong, powerful magnet and you are a tiny piece of metal who can't do anything but float in the air towards him.  
You walk up the stairs, one at a time. How many times have you done this? How many times have you walked that aisle? Too many. And yet, thinking about his frown, his hands, his forearms..not enough.  
Before you know, you are in front of his office door. Your heart skips some beats, your palms are sweaty. This is wrong. This is so so so wrong. He’s your Commander, the man you should trust, the man who should be your mentor, but how many times have your thoughts gone in absolutely different directions? How many times have you imagined his hands on you? Not in a father like way, like when he squeezes Marlowe's shoulder, but in another, definitely different way. How many times have you dreamed of those fingers, those lips?  
You sigh, feeling heat rising to your face. You knock on his door, and a tired voice tells you to go inside. Your breath stops, as always. His eyes are dark circled, his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing muscular yet lean forearms, the paths of his veins clearly visible under his pale skin. He looks at you, with those eyes, as dark as sea bed and just as dangerous.  
You try to speak but your throat just doesn't want to let your voice out, so you just salute him, in a clumsy way, since you still have his papers in your hands. He waves slightly with his hand to let your salute down, sliding a hand over his face a moment later. Your voice, which didn’t want to come out just a moment ago, now rings free without you even noticing it.  
"Commander, would you care for some coffee?"  
You see him hesitate, but after a handful of seconds you hear him laugh breathy, and in that moment the world stops. He locks his eyes in yours, and his stare pins you right on the spot. You feel like you are not allowed to breathe, to think, to move, your face feels both reddening and losing color at the same time.  
"Honestly I would love some, thanks, squad leader"  
Your heart contracts at the way he uses the formal talk, how he avoids using your first name, because that's what you are: Commander and his squad leader. Nothing more. And the reality of that thought hits you like every time you realize that.  
You get near his desk to put the papers on it, and the scent of him fills your senses, and damn it if it isn't the best scent in the world: masculine, with a drop of... lemon grass? You are not sure.  
You go near the door to go take his coffee, when he stops you and tells you to get a cup too, there are some things he wants to talk about with you.  
You are back five minutes later, with cups full of steaming coffee, trying to ignore Hitch's catcalls.  
You knock on his door with the heel of your boot, he opens the door to let you in, since you have both your hands busy. 

-I know how I would like to keep my hands busy on you.- Oh no no, keep those thoughts for when he's more than a few inches away from you, come on, keep it classy. 

He passes his hands on his tired face, thanking you with the shadow of a smile for the bitter drink. His eyes lose focus for a moment, but when he feels you staring they gain their light again, full of pride, some may say even too much pride, but you know it's a lie. You know what they did to him, how people judge him only for doing his work. You know how he felt when he found out the truth, that the king he served, pretected and loved was actually a liar, and you know how that broke him. And you want to let him know, you want to take his face in your hands, kiss those lips and tell him that you understand, that you don't care about what other people say, that you know his true him, and that you care for that part of him that you only see. Instead, you bow your head for a moment and sit down, reading the papers he gives you.  
As minutes go by, you talk about new orders, old documents, and you fall more and more in confidential chitchats, until you are both laughing at his last battle of puns with Levi.  
And then, something happens. He looks at you, his laugh becomes a giggle and then even that disappear, letting go that fake pride from his eyes, and you can't hold back anymore, and you tell him everything. How you saw him fall apart and yet keeping on working, harder than before, how you saw him stand on his feet again and how proud of him you are, and then you see his eyes water, and you just lean into him, pressing your lips to his.  
His reaction is exactly the one you expected. He freezes, tensed, with wide eyes. You pull away from him and start walking towards the door, but he stands when you have almost reached the doorknob, he turns you around and slams you against the door, pinning you there with his hands near your head. You feel cold sweat coating your skin from head to toe.

-That’s it, I fucked up. Really really bad. I'm done living. Goodbye cruel world.-

And then you close your eyes tight, until you feel his breath ghosting on your skin and his lips finding yours again. Your eyes snap open, and you see him closing his own eyes, pressing more on your mouth. Your eyes close and you start kissing him back, but you don't dare move another muscle of your body. He senses your anxiety and he takes your hands in his, guiding them to lay on his shoulders.  
You take courage and put your right hand behind his head, playing with his undercut, and you feel him shiver against you. He puts his hands on your waist, tilting his head a little to deepen the kiss, covering the distance between your bodies, until he's in touch with you from your chest to your hips, and there, you can feel a growing hardness, and, blushing, take a deep breath.  
He takes advantage of your need for oxygen and, through your lightly parted lips, pushes his tongue in your mouth. His taste invades everything: your mouth, your brain, your senses. You can only swirl your tongue around his, passing both your hands through his hair, from his forehead to his nape, and you feel his hands on your back, fingers spread wide, his right hand on the small of your back and his left one on your nape, keeping you in place, controlling you, and you adore it.  
He breaks the kiss, and looks at you, eyes mirroring your fear, your anxiety. He smiles  
"You don't even know how long I have waited for this, but I...I was afraid that you..."  
You laugh at that "I waited longer"  
He chuckles "is this a competition?"  
You smirk "sure it is! If I win, you will let me wear your bolo tie" You say, passing your finger on said object, around his slender neck.  
He smiles "deal. If I win...mmmm...You will buy me coffee for a week"  
You both laugh like kids, and hug.  
Then he clears his throat "ok, when I count to three, we'll say when it started...1...2....3. Months ago"  
At the same time, you say "since the first time I saw you"  
His eyes go wide "what?"  
"Yes, I...I had to chose what part of the military join, and I saw you there, and...well. I fell"  
"But it's been years now"  
"Yes"  
A three letters word, that has more meaning of the entire global vocabulary.  
He kisses you again, with more purpose,tilting his head to the side to properly make your head spin, and your hands fist his shirt like it is the last anchor to reality, and let him set the pace. He kisses you like you deserve it, like you were made for this, his hands roaming possessively on the expanse of your back, before tracing your front side, ghosting over your breasts through your shirt. Your breath stutters and suddenly your shirt and bra are too many layers of clothes. You feel he's afraid to have gone too far, and you take his wrists to keep his hands there, you press them more firmly on your body, and he exales heavily at the feeling. He cups them in his hands, pressing his thumbs where he thinks your nipples are, he tries moving a little to his right and.... You inhale sharply, your head hits the door behind you when you let your neck relax, but you don't mind it. Not now that his hands are finally on you, after all these years dreaming, you will be his. Soon.  
You close your eyes again, and then you feel his lips on your neck, peppering it in delicate kisses and nips, while his hands work on the bottons of your burgundi shirt, letting it slide to the floor. He looks at you, and you open your eyes in time to see desire and hunger in his, while once again he travels his hands on you, slender fingers that touch you with so much attention, devotion...you can't help but sigh, biting your lower lip. You decide then to take a step further and you open his shirt, admiring his lean and well defined torso, his chest rise and fall faster and faster, his abdominal muscles contract and relax now that he's starting to move his hips against yours. Every time his clothed erection brushes against your equally clothed center, your lungs eject all your air from them, and you can't wait anymore.  
You push his shirt to the floor, away from his body, admiring his round shoulders, and cup his manhood. He shivers and grunts, biting on your shoulder, and it doesn’t matter that it hurts. Nothing matters anymore, only yours body and his body exist, in the entire world.  
He thrusts a couple of times against your hand, before taking off your bra and then starts kissing your breasts, licking and sucking in your nipples while he lifts them in his palms. He then uses his hands to unbotton your pants and let them pool around your ankles and you have never been happier to have changed to civilian clothes. You step out of your pants and kick them in the corner, and now the only things on you are your underwear and shoes. You smirk at him  
"Why don’t we do this a bit more fair?"  
He smiles and undresses, leaving only his boxerbriefs, socks and tie on him, but he takes the tie off and put it around your neck  
"You won, didn’t you? How does it feel?" and you know what he's talking about, your right hand caresses the tie  
"Powerful"  
"Mh...how powerful? " while talking to you, he sank on his knees in front of you, and slowly takes your underwear off. You step out of it and smile  
"Powerful like..like.."  
"Like having your Commander on his knees for you?"  
You almost moan at the implications of that sentence  
"Yes.."  
He smirks and approaches you, kissing your center, more and more passionately, until you are pulling at his hair, gasping for air every time he licks between your folds and the tip of his tongue enters you for a fraction of second, and what he said is true: the idea of your Commander on his knees only to pleasure you is something else, but the trail of thought is broken when he stops, grinning at you.  
You don't know what snaps in you, but you push him down by kicking him in the shoulder and crawl over him, whispering in his ear to finish what he started, and he takes your from the back side on your thighs and makes you sit on his face, entering you with his tongue in one motion. He takes his tongue out of you and goes in again several times, each of them you have to force your moans down, you feel so good: his hands keeping you still, his tongue inside of you and his beard making you go crazy, brushing in all the right spots.  
He lifts you a little and add a finger inside of you, while moving his mouth to suck and lick on your clitoris, and by the time he has four fingers in you, you are a trembling mess above him, his lower middle face covered in your juice.  
He takes his underwear off with his free hand and kicks it aside, moving you down on his body, leaving a wet stripe on his chest, which probably should disgust you, but you only feel more turned on than before.  
"Here or on the desk?" his voice is deep, low and breathless and you don't think you have heard something hotter in your entire life, and you just can't wait. You take his hands off your body and stroke his erection, hearing and seeing him gasp, and you tease him a little with your tongue on the head of his penis. His taste is not good, but it isn't bad either, so you keep on going, keeping only the tip in your mouth, sucking at it, and stroking the length, and you are rewarded with his sweet desperation. You let go of his manhood and lift right above it, guiding it towards your entrance.  
You are so wet and he did such an amazing work at spreading you on his fingers that it doesn’t take long before your ass touches his hips, enveloping him in your body.  
The feeling is incredible, you feel him pulse inside of you, feel him stretching your insides, and the pleasure pervades your every sense. Your toes curl, your throat clenches and breathing is so hard, all the muscles in your body are contracted, tensed.  
He keeps his right hand on your hip, the left one grips the leg of the desk, and his neck arches while he tilts his head back. You begin to rock your hips, and the friction of his hard member against your walls drives you crazy, it takes your breath away, and you can't help but try and get him deeper and deeper.  
He feels your need for more and tells you to lay on your back, and when he gets back inside, it feels even better, he enters deeper, thrusts harder and sets an unforgiving rythm that has you panting everytime he is all the way in.  
Your tongues meet outside of your mouths, and he presses and massages your clitoris with his thumb, leading you to your orgasm, and after some last thrusts you come. You clench on him rythmically, waves and waves of pleasure wash over your body. He comes seconds later, burning his face in your neck.  
You get dressed again with the mutual promise of not letting this be an only night stand


End file.
